


Temporary Separation

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [602]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Post-Series, Religious Content, Sabbaticals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Silence and communion with God and nature over the next two days are exactly what she needs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 23 December 2016  
> Word Count: 840  
> Prompt: leave  
> Summary: Silence and communion with God and nature over the next two days are exactly what she needs.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately two months after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Unfinished Business  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: So this fic is a reminder of why I really, really wish I'd started this particular sub-arc much sooner in the project. This shift in how Sr. Greta and Amani are trying to cope with their secret life is really interesting to me. That said, I am enjoying how it has progressed so far. Will have to see what else we can get out of it before the project ends.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"Are you out of your mind?"

Greta blinks placidly at him as she sifts through the dried goods in their pantry. She picks up a handful of the MRE packets, oddly grateful to John Lyons for stocking the cabin with them. The MREs and some extra packets of instant oatmeal go into the small insulated cooler she's packing. It takes a bit of maneuvering to get everything to fit, especially when she adds in the dried fruit and jerky.

"Greta, you can't do this. You know that someone could be lurking out there--"

"You sound like more of a conspiracy theorist than I used to be," she says, cutting him off smoothly, and zips up the cooler. "Ann's men have been doing an excellent job of keeping us safe for over a month now. The Vatican assassins haven't come after us or Damien in all of this time. It's entirely possible that they were never actually sent."

"But the priests that came? What do you call them?"

"They could have been on other business for His Holiness. It may well have been a mere coincidence that they arrived the same night that I tried to exorcise Damien."

Amani gives her a pointed look, but she doesn't let it faze her. He only knows that they came because of her clarifications to some comments Ann had made after first finding them. She doesn't even know for sure if anyone was actually mobilized. Not if they were the priests she thinks they were.

"Seriously, Greta, don't do this. I'd rather you stay closer to the cabin."

"This is simply a two day excursion out to the clearing near the pond. I am in need of spiritual solitude and I cannot find that if I stay here."

"So you're saying it's _my_ fault you can't find the quiet you need?"

Taking a deep breath or two, Greta slowly counts to ten in English and German both, then she answers him. "It has nothing to do with you or the Ann or the electronics within this cabin. This is something I have always done from the day I first began my postulancy. It is a simple three day period of solitude to pray and reflect upon Holy Father's message and mission for me. I am shortening it by a day this year because I am not comfortable being exposed for longer than that."

"If you're not comfortable about it, you shouldn't be doing it at all. Why can't you see that?"

She moves past him to finalize the clothes in her backpack. It's still more than warm enough that she won't need many heavy clothes, but she has a sweat suit packed just in case. She smiles at the relative ease with which she has compiled and packed for her retreat. This will be her first time truly doing this in the wild. When she was still in Austria, she went to a remote part of the convent grounds. Once settled in Rome, she did similarly. And if she was traveling on this particular weekend, she would do what she could to accommodate. Only twice has she had to reschedule, and she's not about to make it a third time now.

"I promise you, Amani, that I will be safe. Ann knows what I am doing, and she has set it up for her men to patrol a little more regularly in the area while I'm on my retreat. Between the soldiers and God's only protection, I will be safe. Please don't worry."

She closes up the backpack, verifies that the tent and sleeping back are secured properly, then attaches her small cooler. Satisfied that everything is in order, she pulls the straps of the backpack up to her shoulders, adjusting for proper weight balance, then clips the waist strap, as well.

"I will be back the day after tomorrow. Do not worry. I have food, I will get water from the pond, and I have the clothing and equipment to keep me safe from the elements. My soul _needs_ this, Amani, now more than ever before. Please don't make this more difficult than it already is."

Amani sighs and nods, then digs in his pocket to pull out a worn pocket knife. "Take this with you, okay?"

"But I have a knife."

"I know you do. I watched you pack it. But this is different. Call it a good luck charm if you want. I've carried it for years, and now I want you to take it with you on your crazy little retreat. Humor me, okay?"

Greta smiles and slips the knife into her pocket. "My backup rosary is on the nightstand in my room if you need it. _Auf Wiedersehen_ , Amani. May God keep you in His protection while I'm gone."

When he nods, she does the same, then turns to leave the cabin, grabbing her walking stick and she walks out the door. Silence and communion with God and nature over the next two days are exactly what she needs.


End file.
